


An Enchantment

by lady_and_lemoncakes



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_and_lemoncakes/pseuds/lady_and_lemoncakes
Summary: For Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Day 4 - Cloaking.Set in the modern AU I’m struggling to write.





	An Enchantment

She isn’t sure why she’s crying.

She’s seen The Wall before. Uncle Benjen showed it to her and Robb years ago,  during a visit to Fort Black. Her father was alive then. She was small enough to sit on his shoulders.

Sansa pushes the memory away, and focuses on Jon beside her. He’d woken her up early, wanting to show her The Wall at what he believed to be its most beautiful. Seeing how the different colors dance off of it while the sun rises, she understands.

She shivers, and Jon wipes the tears from her cheeks. He gently cloaks the blanket he’d brought around her shoulders, and runs his hands along her arms to warm her.

She smiles then, thinking of the stories Nan used to tell. Stories of brave men cloaking their lady loves under their protection when they married. Sansa always enjoyed those stories. It seemed so romantic.

When Sansa dreamt of her wedding, it was exactly like this. It would be snowing, just as it is now, and a brave man wouldn’t be able to take his adoring eyes off of her.

For six years she’s dreamt that Jon would be that brave man, and it’s never felt more possible than right now. The question was whether it fit into Jon’s dreams.

Jon squeezes her hand, and she pulls him closer. He sighs contently, holding her between his strong arms. He brushes his nose against hers before kissing her. It’s a soft kiss. As soft as the falling snow.


End file.
